Ike
Ike is a playable character in Super Smash Bros. Battle Royale. He first appeared in Fire Emblem Path of Radiance and then appeared again in Fire Emblem Radiant Dawn. He was in Super Smash Bros. Brawl as well. In Brawl, Ike was a slow and powerful character- in Battle Royale, that's been changed. He is now a very fast character- his moves deal nice damage but the range is much smaller. His Specials are also all Skills that can be learned in Path of Radiance and Radiant Dawn. Despite being totally different from his Brawl appearance, his ranking on Tier List 3 is similar. He is 17th of 22. He's still way too predictable with his "nothing but rushdown" style. Unlike Captain Falcon, who has an easy time getting in, Ike will struggle. He can't play keep away and his range is poor. However, he's not very light but is rather small (opposite of Tron Bonne). His Final Smashes are purely risk-reward- overall, he's a gamble to play as, and that's not always a good thing. He was removed from the roster on June 19, 2013, but his page will remain unchanged. Pros and Cons Pros *Very fast character. *Surprisingly good damage output. *Surprisingly small character. *Very good at playing rushdown. *Very hard to get away from Ike once he's in; even the best of the best at getting out struggle to get out. *Has a projectile (it's pretty bad, but still). *Combo ability is impressive. *Renewal can be absolutely amazing. *Actually plays like his Fire Emblem self. Cons *Pretty fast faller, not too much trouble to combo him. *Awful throw game, despite a nice grab. Uthrow deals no damage, so yeah. *Poor range on most of his moves. *Can't play a good keep away game. *Getting in on Ike is as easy as him getting in on you. *Renewal can be totally useless. *Recovery, despite its huge improvement, is still easy to punish. *Aether, while improved, lost most of its super armor. Moveset Taunts *Utaunt: Ike stretches, while yawning. He then shakes his head and gets back into his neutral stance. *Dtaunt: Ike throws Ragnell to the ground and says, "Come on, you can fight better than that". *Ltaunt: Ike holds Ragnell forward, looking like he will perform a Path of Radiance-like Aether. However, he simply returns to his normal stance afterward. *Rtaunt: Ike performs his Side Taunt from Brawl. Yeah. Ground Game *Jab: One of the few moves Ike retains from Brawl. Priority is slightly nerfed, though. *Dash Attack: Ike performs a quick (not slow) version of his Dash Attack in Brawl. Deals 7%. *Ftilt: Ike holds Ragnell in front of him, and slashes it upward. Great range, and acts as a good way to get Ike in the air to start a combo. Deals 7%. *Utilt: Ike quickly attacks with Ragnell in a vertical style. Great priority makes for a good Anti-Air. Deals 8%. *Dtilt: Ike performs a crouching poke with Ragnell. An amazing bait move, although it has little to no use elsewhere. Deals 9%. *Usmash: Ike performs an uppercut of sorts with Ragnell. The range of this move is about as great as you can get with a sword: During the initial uppercut, anywhere except behind Ike is a dangerous place to be (below can be dangerous). Little to no startup or ending lag make for a great move, although it's rather weak. Deals 14% unchaged and 18% fully. *Dsmash: Another move Ike keeps from Brawl, however now it's faster, but the range has been nerfed. Deals 16% uncharged and 21% fully. *Fsmash: Ike takes Ragnell and prepares to strike with it. He then swings it ahead of him, unleashing a projectile (Ragnell's projectile in Path of Radiance and Radiant Dawn, basically). While it's Ike's only projectile, it suffers from Stale-Move Negotiation: it gets weak, and fast. It's also one of Ike's laggier moves. The distance of the projectile is decent, about half of Final Destination. The projectile deals 5% uncharged and 10% fully, while Ragnell deals 10% uncharged and 13% fully. Aerial Game *Nair: Ike spins in a circle, holding out Ragnell. A fast move with little range and priority. Not much use aside from spamming to help Ike and his issues with Stale-Move Negotiation. Deals 10%. *Fair: Ike spikes the opponent in a forward direction. This is a spike, not a meteor smash. Still useful for its speed, though. Deals 9%. *Uair: Ike holds his sword upward and spins it quickly. This move is actually 5 hits, each dealing 3%, although mostly you'll only be getting 3 to hit; at low %s 5 is a possibility. A decent move, Ike has better. *Dair: Ike performs a quicker version of his Dair from Brawl. It's less of a meteor smash and more of a spike now, though. Deals 11%. *Bair: The same from Brawl, although the knockback is slightly nerfed. Deals 12%. Throws *Grab: Ike grabs the opponent, simple. Pretty good range, it's equivalent to his dash grab (without the sliding boost). Pivot Grab is a little better. *Pummel: Ike headbutts the opponent. Quick with decent damage, great for a pummel. Deals 2-3%. *Fthrow: Ike performs a forward, horizontal slash with Ragnell. Great knockback, making it good for KO's (KOing at 105% from the middle of Final Destination) and useless for combo's. Deals 8%. *Bthrow: Ike quickly dashes behind his opponent, and performs his Fthrow (just the opposite direction). Knockback is much worse (KO's around 145% from the middle of Final D), and is overall much worse. Deals 9%. *Uthrow: Ike throws his opponent upward. We all know these two have nothing in common, but this is very similar to Gouken's Back Throw from Super Street Fighter 4 in how you can easily combo into it, despite the fact it deals no damage (if you get lucky, it deals 1%, though). *Dthrow: Essentially, it's the same as Brawl's. Still cool to watch, and all. Deals 9%. Specials *Special: Critical Hit. Ike swings his sword forward. If he hits, then he swings it a second time, and then jumps while striking the opponent. The speed on this move is aweomse, and so is the damage. The knockback could use improvement (especially as this is a combo ender), but still a good move. Deals 15%. *Side Special: Quick Draw. Very similar to its use in Brawl, although there's less ending lag to it. Damage is slightly nerfed, as well. Deals 6% unharged and 13% fully. Best for recovering. *Up Special: Aether. Unlike Brawl, this move is much more like it's Path of Radiance counterpart: Ike slashes his opponent in an upward fashion, jumps back, then jumps for great horizontal and vertical distance for one final slash. In the air, Ike doesn't slash the opponent, he just jumps back and strikes. This move is so much better than Brawl's, as it actually works as a recovery. The first part also restores Ike's health, although only by a measly 1/4th of the damage dealt. The first strike deals 10% (so around 2.5% heal), and the second deals a whopping 16%. You can get 26% off of this move, believe it or not. *Down Special: Provoke. Ike taunts the opponent in a mocking fashion. If they hit him, Ike counters the attack by performing a spinning slash of sorts. It's very similar to Counter, but it's been modified so it's less punishable and it's harder to actually counter with. Deals half the damage of the move the opponent used (minimum damage is 4%). Final Smashes *Final Smash: Great Aether. Same as it in Brawl, essentially; although it can only hit one character now, making it a tad more useless. Deals 55%. Overall, it's okay. *Battle Attack: Renewal. Ike looks to the sky, and a white aura then surrounds him. For twenty seconds, Ike will heal 3% of his HP for every second that passes. The white aura dissapears after twenty seconds passes. This can be extremely deadly or fairly helpful. Healing 3% every second for 20 seconds is great, and is a good thing to do if you think you're going to get combo'd. On the other hand, your opponent could rack up much more than what you heal, although that may not happen if you keep away well enough. Too bad Ike doesn't have a good keep away game. And his range on most of his moves were nerfed. Still, this is a great Battle Attack. *Ultimate Smash: Yune's Power. Done by rotating the controller 360 degrees (this has to be done on the ground, 360 with Tap Jump on or off) and pressing the Special button 3 times in one second (better mash that thing). Ike screams for Yune. Yune appears on the battlefield, and gives Ragnell her blessings. Ragnell begins to glow with a blue/white aura. If Ike lands any physical move in six seconds, he will knock the opponent to the ground. He will then strike with Ragnell, as the ground trembles (more like an Earthquake, actually) as the aura spreads throughout the ground. Deals 140%. Insane damage isn't the word to describe it. Sure, it can be hard to land against some characters- ones with good keep away, like Fawful and Kamek can stay out for 6 seconds. Characters who can stay in the air, like Jigglypuff and Kirby can avoid this move, too. Any other type of character is fair game, though- big lugs like Bowser, balanced guys like Mario, and poor keep-away characters like Lloyd Irving are good targets for this Ultimate Smash. Other stats Weight Height Other On Screen In The Battle Arena (more detail) Arcade Mode Competitive Play Casual Play Matchups Reward Wall Items Trivia Category:Super Smash Bros. Battle Royale Characters